A Week of Seduction
by believeinsherlock221B
Summary: Kirk thinks Spock's been trying to seduce him all week. And boy did it work.


"_**Erect as is becoming**_

_**To the work of his right hand."**_

_**Eight Hours-I.G. Blanchard**_

Monday had been the small touches on the arm and shoulders. Spock, who usually avoided physical contact in every way, had even gone so far as to grab his hand to show Kirk something on the screen. That had gone like this, "Here Captain, let me show you."

Spock was trying to outline something in the constellations that Jim just was not seeing. He was still surveying it when Spock grabbed his hand, which jolted him out of his thoughts.

Kirk looked down at their hands then up at the Science Officers face, which was not looking at him but at the screen, which is where he led Jim's hand. He slowly traced the outline and then said in a soft breathy voice, "Do you see it now, Captain?"

Jim gulped and then stuttered out "Y-yes," in response, before fleeing back to his chair.

Tuesday, at lunch, Jim had a pen from his pocket as he took a seat at the table. As he turned around from hearing it hit the ground he was met by the sight of Spock's ass in his face, because the First Officer had bent over to retrieve the pen for him.

"Here you go, Captain," Spock had said, handing him the pen.

He waved it in front of Jim's face when he didn't first take it. Jim's face turned progressively redder as he said "Thanks Mr. Spock."

Wednesday, at dinner Scotty introduced Spock to an ice cream cone, which he had never had before. That day alone had nearly killed Kirk, as he had watched Spock's tongue and mouth lick and suck at the ice cream.

Jim's eye was twitching by the end of lunch, which prompted his Commander to ask "Are you okay Captain?" but Jim just waved the question away.

Thursday the two happened to be in the gym at the time. And it was around then that he started to think that maybe Spock was trying to seduce him. But of course that could have been his hormones talking. While they were at the gym, Spock decided it was a little hot, and then proceeded to take his shirt off.

Something Kirk had never realized was that his friend was totally built; and that he knew yoga very well. After these two realizations Jim ran from the gym as fast as he could, blind to the smirk on Spock's face.

Friday was the first day of their long awaited shore leave, but Jim wasn't ready to leave yet. That, and he had no where to go. Well, also he couldn't leave without being totally embarrassed by the tent in his pants.

So he decided he should take care of it before he left the ship. He made his way into the bathroom, and to the shower, forgetting to lock the door that adjoined the bathroom to Spock's room, figuring the First Officer would be off ship by now.

Once he was totally stripped he stepped into the steaming water. Bringing up different memories of Spock he began to slowly fist his erection. He closed his eyes as he sped up, and moaned.

He was too into it to notice anything going on around him, so he didn't see the door open slowly, or Spock slowly slip in. As he let a groan slip past his lips that sounded suspiciously like "Spock," the man in question slipped into the shower behind the Captain.

When he wrapped his arms around the man, Jim spun around in surprise, and blushed the deepest shade of red Spock had ever seen someone turn. Before Kirk could say anything they were kissing.

Breathing finally became necessary and when they finally regained their breath Jim asked "So you were doing all that stuff all week on purpose?"

Spock's eyebrow lifted in his casual smirking way. "Ugh you fucking tease!" Kirk said before shoving the other man against the wall and kissing him. As he kissed down his body Jim whispered, "I love you."

Once he realized he said it, he stop moving, until Spock pulled him up and kissed him on the lips again. "And I you, t'hy'la. I have for a while, Jim."

Jim beamed and this time kissed Spock with a tenderness that neither had shown before then, "I'm glad."

"I think we have other matters at hand," Spock said, looking pointedly down. Kirk smiled slyly and chuckled before pulling Spock against him, getting rid of any space that was between them.

"Was that an offer, Commander?"

"I think it was, Captain."

"Well then, I accept."


End file.
